Vicio o insentivo?
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Ino toma desiciones que tal ves pueda arrepentirse, pero solo le interesa una cosa: ser libre. Lo que tomo esa noche la impulso a eso..?


_Una botella..._

Una linda, pequeña, y azulada botella...

Solo eso necesito para que se volviese adicta a ese sabor amargo pero a la ves dulce que pasaba por su garganta cada noche.

Cierto, era menor de edad aun. Pero como poder evitar buscar alivio en otras cosas?

Su novio la dejo por una mucho MAS VIEJA que ella y que el! Su mejor amiga, a la cual cuido y protegio aunque fuese en las sombras, le deja de hablar y demas por culpa de ese novio rubio que tenia.

_Estaba_ **SOLA!**

Con ese pensamiento, dio un trago mas a esa botella. Frio, muy frio. Mas no le importo. Sus ojos azules denotaban tristeza infinita. No podia creer que todas las personas que una ves quiso la dejaran...asi como asi!!incluso Hinata que se fue con Kiba y le dejo de hablar!!

Apreto con fuerza su botella. No podia mas con esto... que mas tendria que pasar para darse cuenta de lo que sucedia? Su destino era quedarse sola...

Ella!!la gran Yamanaka Ino!!ELLA!!quien ayudo a Sakura para superar a Sasuke Uchiha!!ELLA quien ayudo a Hinata a ser mas confiada!!ELLA!!

Por que de todas las personas, ella exactamente tenia que ser la que se quedaba sola? la que no tendria a nadie a su lado?

La que tendria que conformarse con una botella de sake combinado por las noches para no enfrentarse a su soledad?...

**No lo permitiria!!**

Se levanto con fuerza de su mesa y subio las escaleras rapidamente. Inoishi no se encontraba por lo que la casa era suya. Corrio a su habitacion y agarro un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y empezo a escribir.

Despues de que lo hizo, agarro sus cosas y la metio a una mochila. Se puso sus ropas de combate y salio de su cuarto. Paso por la cocina una ultima ves y vio aquella botella durante varios segundos.

Aquella botella contenia lo unico que hacia que ella se quedase en esa aldea. Esa botella contenia lo que en un tiempo odio pero ahora necesitaba. Esa botella, peque? e indefensa botella, era su peque? gran vicio.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomo. Dio los ultimos sorbos a esta y salio de su casa azotando la puerta. Mientras se iba por los techos de las casas, solo pensaba en algo:

El alcohol en su sangre habria influido esto...?

Pero tras negar con su cabeza un par de veces, siguio su camino.

Ino Yamanaka podria ser muchas cosas, pero no alcoholica. E Ino podria estar de muchas maneras, pero se negaba a quedarse sola en una aldea que la vio crecer mas que ahora la apartaba sin misericordia; donde sus amigos _(o aquellas personas que alguna ves los llamo como "amigos")_ la dejaron por una u otra razon.

Si esas personas no la querian ver en motivos amistosos, entonces la verian por un motivo:

_Su cabeza tendria un precio. **El precio de la deshonra a esa aldea.**_

Pero igual esa aldea tendria un precio especial solo para ella...

**_Pagar por su soledad y por ese maldito vicio que le creo._**

Salio de la aldea y se dirigio al bosque, viendo la luna con melancolia a paso lento.

Se detuvo. Abrio su mochila y metio su mano. Unos instantes despues saco una botella del mismo color y contenido que la aterior. La abrio y siguio su camino.

Tal ves... solo tal ves... el alcohol si influencio en su decision.

Pero ya no habia marcha atras.

Agarro su banda de Konoha y, con la tapa de aquella botella, logro rasgar el simbolo. Esa aldea ya no significaba nada para ella.

- Ino-chan...esperaba el momento en que finalmente vendria con nosotros, un -una voz dijo entre las sombras

- Nii-sama...solo llevame lejos de aqui...no quiero saber mas de este lugar...

Un rubio muy parecido a Ino aparecio y la abrazo con fuerza, acariciandole el cabello con delicadeza.

- Te entiendo nee-chan...te entiendo bien, un

Al momento de que el rubio de capa negra y nubes rojas llamaba a un gran pajaro de arcilla, varios ojos vieron esa escena:

Yamanaka Ino abrazada a un miembro del Akatsuki en medio del bosque a mitad de la noche, con una botella de licor en su mano derecha y su rostro escondido en el pecho de este.

Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, el Akatsuki subio a la rubia y juntos se elevaron. Los que lograron salir del asombro salieron de su escondite con rapidez. Gritaron el nombre de la Yamanaka muchas veces, pero nada la hizo voltear.

Yamanaka Ino habia partido de la aldea con un asesino rango S a rumbo desconocido... y sin motivo. Al ver al suelo encontraron la tapa de aquella botella y la recogieron.

Tan sola la hicieron sentir para que llegase a ese extremo...?

- INO! -grito alguien por ultima ves

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz y su sorpresa fue grande el ver a Hyuuga Neji. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su respiracion agitada. Al divisar aquella ave salio corriendo en direccion a la casa de la rubia y, al no encontrarla, subio a su cuarto y encontro la carta.

No podia...no **queria **creer lo que esa carta decia. Pero era verdad... al final, fue verdad.

_"A quien lea esto:_

_Gracias por venir a mi casa y llegar hasta mi cuarto al no verme en la sala o en el patio, eso significa que a alguien si le intereso ver como seguia._

_Por muchos motivos que no escribire, dire solo esto: me largo de esta aldea que solo me ah traido soledad._

_Todos me abandonaron al ver cumplidos sus sueños o al ver que sus pesadillas ya no volverian. Y, a pesar de que yo estuve presente durante estos, me dejaron a un lado._

_Pido perdon si la persona que lee esto no estaba enterada, pero creo que sufri mas que suficiente. _

_No se si lo hago por el alcohol en mis venas o por el deseo de sentirme libre de esto o ambos, pero de algo estoy segura: no me arrepentire._

_Gracias por preocuparte por mi aunque nunca sabre quien fuiste._

_**Atte:**_

_**Yamanaka Ino.**"_


End file.
